List of supercentenarians born in the Russian Empire
This list includes supercentenarians (people who have attained the age of at least 110 years) and foreign supercentenarians who were born in the historical state of Russian Empire, whose lifespans have been verified by an international body that specifically deals in longevity research, such as the Gerontology Research Group (GRG). The Russian Empire was a country that had its beginning with the Treaty of Nystad (ending the Third Northern War) until it was overthrown by the short-lived liberal February Revolution in 1917. In the 19th century, the Russian Empire had in its possession the vast lands in Europe and Asia and also Alaska located in North America, which was later sold to the United States. The country was populated by over 125 million inhabitants, making it the third most populated country in the world at that time. In addition to almost the entire territory of modern Russia, prior to 1917 the Russian Empire included the significant portion of Poland (Kingdom of Poland), most of Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia (Baltic provinces), Finland (Grand Principality of Finland), most of Ukraine (Dnieper Ukraine), Belarus, Moldova (Bessarabia), Armenia, Azerbaijan, Georgia (including Mengrelia), the Central Asian states of Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan and Uzbekistan (Russian Turkestan) and Ardahan, Artvin, Iğdır, Kars and northeastern part of Erzurum from Turkey (then part of the Ottoman Empire). The oldest person ever born in the historical Russian Empire is Mrs. Goldie Steinberg (1900-2015), who was born in Moldova and who was aged 114 years 290 days when she died in New York, United States. However, the oldest living person, born in present-day Russia is Mrs. Goldie Michelson (born 1902) of Massachusetts, USA. The oldest man ever born in the historical Russian Empire was Mr. Aarne Arvonen of Finland (1897-2009), who was aged 111 years 150 days when he died. Another male supercentenarian born in the historical Russian Empire, Dr. Alexander Imich (1903-2014), was born in Częstochowa, present-day Poland, and was recognized as the World's Oldest Man by Guinness World Records in 2014. Supercentenarians born in present-day Russia Russia is the main successor of the historical state of Russian Empire. There have been 4 verified emigrant supercentenarians born in present-day Russia, with one is currently pending. b Hasenkampf was born in Volga Region of Russian Empire, which later was turned into Volga Germans Autonomy and then merged with Saratov region. It is now in Russia. c Joelson was born in the Russian part of the Russian Empire. It is now in Russia. d von Veh was born in Saint Petersburg. It is now in Russia. e Kuznetsoff was born in the Russian part of the Russian Empire. It is now in Russia. Supercentenarians born in present-day Poland Poland was located on the westernmost outskirts of the historical Russian Empire, and was the most densely populated part of it. Before Poland fell under the domination of Russian Empire, it existed on vast territories of modern Poland, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Belarus, and Ukraine as the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. The Russian Empire, together with the Kingdom of Prussia and the Austrian Empire divided the country, leaving Poland without independence for the next 123 years. In the First Partition of Poland in 1772, the Russian Empire took the territory of Polish Livonia (Inflanty Voivodeship; part of modern Latvia) and the north-eastern part of the Commonwealth. In 1793, during the Second Partition of Poland, the Russian Empire took the territory of Kiev Voivodeship, Braclaw Voivodeship, Podole Voivodeship and Minsk Voivodeship, and parts of the Vilnius Voivodeship, Nowogrodek Voivodeship, Brest Litovsk Voivodeship and the Volhynian Voivodeship, part of present-day Belarus and Ukraine. Finally in 1795, in the Third Partition of Poland the Russian Empire took the territory of Volhynia (present-day Ukraine), Polesia (present-day Belarus), Vilnius (preseant-day Lithuania) and Courland (preseant-day Latvia). In the aftermath of two lost uprisings, November Uprising (1830–31) and January Uprising (1863-64), the authonomy of Kingdom of Poland was taken away, Congress Kingdom was dissolved and multiple punitive measures on the Polish populace were introduced. Poland became an official part of the Russian Empire and would not regain full independence until the end of World War I. The Polish part of Russian Empire consisted of present-day Masovia Voivodeship, Lodz Voivodeship, Świętokrzyskie Voivodeship, Podlaskie Voivodeship, Lublin Voivodeship and parts of Warmia-Masuria Voivodeship, Kuyavia-Pomerania Voivodeship, Silesia Voivodeship and Greater Poland Voivodeship. There have been 2 verified supercentenarians born in Polish part of Russian Empire and 6 known supercentenarians are currently awaiting verification. a Pogonowska was born in Warsaw, which was then part of the Russian Empire. It is now in Poland. b Imich was born in Czestochowa, which was then part of the Russian Empire. It is now in Poland. c Wasilewska was born in Warsaw, which was then part of the Russian Empire. It is now in Poland. d Misiewicz was born in Srebrna, which was then part of the Russian Empire. It is now in Poland. e Karczewska was born in Gagolin, which was then part of the Russian Empire. It is now Gągolin Północny in Poland. f Szyda was born in Turek, which was then part of the Russian Empire. It is now in Poland. g Smolarczyk was born in Lubno, which was then part of the Russian Empire. It is now in Poland. h Garbacz was born in Wolka Zychowa, which was then part of the Russian Empire. It is now in Poland. Supercentenarians born in present-day Lithuania Lithuania and Poland comprised the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth for a few centuries. The Partitions of Poland however, broke that bond. Almost the whole territory of present-day Lithuania became part of the Russian Empire except the region of Klaipėda, which was shared with the German Empire. Lithuania regained its independence, along with Poland and other Baltic states, in 1918. Lithuania has consisted of three mayor ethnic groups prior to the World War I. The ethnic Lithuanian people lived throughout the country, ethnic Germans resided in the Klaipėda (Memel) region, and ethnic Poles lived in the Vilnius (Wilno) region. Each of these ethnic groups is represented by one supercentenarian. There have been verified 2 supercentenarians born in the Lithuanian part of the Russian Empire, with one pending verification. a Krištopaitienė was born in Joniškis, which was then part of Russian Empire. It is now in Lithuania. b Rentel was born in Geldauschinken, which was then part of the Russian Empire. It is now in Lithuania. c Czechowicz was born in Vilnius, which was then part of the Russian Empire. Later, it was part of Poland, and it is now in Lithuania. Supercentenarians born in present-day Latvia The territory of present-day Latvia was part of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth since the First Northern War. Later its northern part (Livonia) became part of Sweden, while its southern part Latgalia, Semigalia and Courland (Grand Duchy of Courland and Semigalia) remained Polish-Lithuanian. The Capitulation of Estonia and Livonia in 1710 and the Treaty of Nystad, ending the Great Northern War in 1721, gave formerly Swedish Livonia, Estonia and Ingria to the Russian Empire. The Latgale region remained part of the Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth as Inflanty Voivodeship until 1772 (First Partition of Poland), when it was incorporated into the Russian Empire. The Duchy of Courland and Semigallia remained a Polish-Lithuanian common fief until 1795 (Third Partition of Poland), when it also became part of the Russian Empire, bringing all of what is now Latvia into the Russian Empire. There is one emigrant supercentenarian (verification pending) born in Latvian part of the Russian Empire. a Garfinkel was born in Rezekne, which was then part of Russian Empire. It is now in Latvia. Supercentenarians born in present-day Finland Present day Finland became part of the Russian Empire following the Finnish War of 1808-1809, when the Treaty of Fredrikshamn resulted in Sweden ceding part of its territory to what would become the Grand Principality of Finland, with the Russian Tsar as a semi-constitutional monarch. In 1918, Finland became an independent country. There have been 6 verified supercentenarians born in Finnish autonomous part of Russian Empire. a Rothovius was born in Uusimaa region, which was then part of an autonomous Grand Duchy of Finland within Russian Empire. It is now in Finland. b Häkkinen was born in Southern Ostrobothnia region, which was then part of an autonomous Grand Duchy of Finland within Russian Empire. It is now in Finland. c Arvonen was born in Helsinki, which was then part of an autonomous Grand Duchy of Finland within Russian Empire. It is now in Finland. d Nyström was born in Southwest Finland region, which was then part of an autonomous Grand Duchy of Finland within Russian Empire. It is now in Finland. e Hagman was born in Åland Islands, which were then part of an autonomous Grand Duchy of Finland within Russian Empire. It is now an autonomous part of Finland. f Tilkanen was born in Southwest Finland region, which was then part of an autonomous Grand Duchy of Finland within Russian Empire. It is now in Finland. Supercentenarians born in present-day Belarus Belarus is a landlocked country in Eastern Europe bordered by Russia to the northeast, Ukraine to the south, Poland to the west, and Lithuania and Latvia to the northwest. Until the 20th century, the lands of modern-day Belarus belonged to several countries, including the Principality of Polotsk, the Grand Duchy of Lithuania, the Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth, and after its Partitions, to the Russian Empire. In the aftermath of the Russian Revolution, Belarus declared independence as the Belarusian People's Republic, succeeded by the Socialist Soviet Republic of Byelorussia, which became a founding constituent republic of the Soviet Union. Much of the borders of Belarus took their modern shape in 1939 when some lands of the Second Polish Republic were incorporated into it after the Soviet invasion of Poland. The republic was redeveloped in the post-war years. In 1991, upon the dissolution of Soviet Union, Belarus became an independent country. There has been 1 verified emigrant supercentenarian born in Belarusian part of Russian Empire. a Marcus was born in Lyakhavichy, which was then part of Russian Empire. It is now in Belarus. Supercentenarians born in present-day Ukraine Only the westernmost part of the present-day Ukraine was part of Austria-Hungary at the end of the 19th century and at the beginning of the 20th century. The remaining part, consisting of modern eastern and central Ukraine, including Kiev the capital of the country, was part of the Russian Empire following the partitions of Poland in 1772, 1793 and 1795. Currently there is one verified supercentenarian from the Russian Ukraine. a Michelson was born in Elisabethgrad which was then part of the Russian Empire. It is now in the Ukraine. Supercentenarians born in present-day Moldova In accordance with the Treaty of Bucharest of 1812, the Ottoman Empire gave to the Russian Empire the eastern half of the territory of the Principality of Moldavia, which was a fief of Ottoman Empire. As part of Russian Empire, Moldova was called "Oblast of Moldavia and Bessarabia", then renamed to Bessarabia Governorate as the Russification progressed. As part of this process, the Tsarist administration in Bessarabia gradually removed the Romanian language from official and religious use. The western part of Moldavia (which is a part of present-day Romania) remained an autonomous principality, and in 1859, united with Wallachia to form the Kingdom of Romania. The Treaty of Paris (1856) returned three counties of Bessarabia—Cahul, Bolgrad and Ismail—to Moldavia, but in the Treaty of Berlin (1878), the Kingdom of Romania agreed to return them to the Russian Empire. During this time there were anti-Semitic riots, leading to an exodus of thousands of Jews to the United States of America. Moldova proclamated its independence in 1918, however, later it united with the Kingdom of Romania. In August 1939, the Molotov–Ribbentrop Pact and its secret additional protocol were signed, by which Nazi Germany recognized Bessarabia as being within the Soviet sphere of influence, which led the latter to actively revive its claim to the region. On June 28, 1940, the Soviet Union, with the acknowledgement of Nazi Germany, issued an ultimatum to Romania requesting the cession of Bessarabia and northern Bukovina, with which Romania complied the following day. Soon after, the Moldavian Soviet Socialist Republic (Moldavian SSR, MSSR) was established. Moldova proclaimed its independence upon the fall of Soviet Union in 1991. Presently, Moldova is a landlocked country in Eastern Europe located between Romania to its west and Ukraine to its north, east and south. Its capital city is Chisinau. There has been verified one supercentenarian born in the Moldovan part of Russian Empire. a Steinberg was born in Chisinau, which was then part of Russian Empire. It is now in Moldova. References Category:Russian supercentenarians Russian Empire Category:Lists of supercentenarians Category:Lists *